A New World
by Nekoz Rule
Summary: Amu Hinamori has just turned sixteen and is allowed into the region of Unova. With her friends Kairi and Yaya, family cheering her on, and power that lies deep inside her, nothing can go wrong... Right? Pokemon White/Shugo Chara. Why the hell not? Rated T, may change.
1. Nuvema Town

I don't own Shugo Chara or Pokemon (If I did, Amuto and down with the Fairy types.). Also, be sure to criticize me. I don't mind and would love if you cracked the whip. :) Everything will be explained below the story. See ya there~

* * *

Pokemon White Nuzlocke: Chapter 1, Nuvema Town.

* * *

In the quiet town of Nuvema, two teenagers laid silently on a pair of bean bags.

"Is she here yet?" The pinkette mumbled.

"Afraid not Amu-sama." the male responded, pushing up his frames.

She began twiddling with her hair nervously. It was her first time away from her house, her family, the place she thought she'd be in forever. But now, now it was time for her to grow up. It was time for her to go out into the world and make money for her family. No matter what the cost.

You see, at the age of six-teen, humans and Pokemon are allowed to leave their home and walk around the world, traveling, doing whatever they wish. Even challenge the Elite Four for a chance to become the Champion of Unova, the ruler of the land. Yet, there was a price to pay.

Everything would be in death.

If you travel and die, not the trainer or Pokemon's fault. If you wish to proceed into this cruel world, the consequences would be dark and deadly.

"Is Yaya late again?" a voice screamed. Stomping was heard as the door to the pinkette's room slammed open.

"So-oooo-orry!" she squealed. "Happy birthday though Amu-chii~" Kairi pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood from the particle cushion.

"Yaya... I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time, but... seriously..." He sighed while the birthday girl sat up from her bag as well.

"Don't be so cruel to Yaya!" the brunette pouted as she hugged her older friends waist. "Right Amu-chii! Tell Kairi to quit being a meanie butt!"

She turned to her friend emotionless, yet with a smirk. "Don't be a meanie butt Kairi." "You side with her?!"

Suddenly a present was thrusted into her line of vision, courtesy of Yaya.

"Happy birthday from Yaya and Kairi, Amu-chii!" Using her leafy tail, she grabbed the present gently and sat it down on the table. Opening the box, she found a card and some cake.

It was silent as the fire and water type awaited the young girls response. Slowly, the grass type turned and squeezed them into a group hug. "You guys are the best!"

* * *

Cake was amazing. Chocolate, her favorite, with a hint of red velvet. She took one slice and couldn't dare have another. Yaya however, helped herself.

"It's so sweet~!" "Y-Yaya..." Amu began, but a hand rested on her shoulder. Turning she watched as Kairi shook his head with a small grin. "Don't even try, you know Yaya is insane when it comes to sweets." The Snivy giggled, her tail swishing in amusement. Her hazel eyes wandered to the violet colored card, curious as to what was inside and gaining the attention of Yaya.

"Read it Amu-chii!" Yet with the cake in her mouth, it sounded more like 'Reed iz Am-chii!'

The birthday girl gave a warm smile as she stood up, grabbed the card, and cleared her throat.

"I'm wishing you another year of laughter, joy and fun, surprises, love and happiness, and when your birthday's done, I hope you feel deep in your heart, as your birthday is here, how very much you mean to us, and more than you can know. Happy birthday Amu/Amu-chii. Tons of love, Kairi and Yaya." Amber orbs began welling up with tears, emotion, happiness. What did she ever do to deserve amazing friends like these two. A sob escaped her lips as the two starters pulled their friend into a hug.

They gave the birthday girl a few minutes until Yaya started squirming.

"Hey, hey you can let Yaya go. Amu-chii!" She began squealing while the other two teens began chuckling. After a few more seconds, Yaya managed to get out as her eyes sparkled with an idea.

"Amu-chii is finally old enough, why not have a battle!?" Amu was silent, almost emotionless, yet her tail that began swishing fast and her pupils that dilated only proved that she was pumped.

* * *

"The rules are simple, we battle till surrender. Ready?" The two females nodded before Kairi glanced at the girls and shouted the word that would start the match.

"Begin!"

Amu's eyes turned a dark red, as well as Yaya's, shooting a leer at the young brunet who, even though looked a bit shaken up, tackled her into the ground. The Snivy got up, a smirk on her lips. "So that's how you wanna play eh?" She stood up, brushing the dust off her arms before countering the brunets tackle with her own. The two stared into each other's eyes, pushing back and forth, hand in hand.

"Give up Amu." She hissed. The pinkette growled, throwing her a leer. The Oshawott went wide eyed as her strength fell a bit. This was her chance!

She let go and stepped away, causing Yaya to fall to the floor, she quickly stood up and turned to see the snake Pokemon behind her. In one swift movement, her right shoulder leaned in, and she rammed into the young water type, sending her spiraling into the wall. Desks broke, plants fell over, and floorboards stuck up everywhere.

Yaya moved to get up until a dagger like leaf was pointed against her throat. She followed the leaf to find it connected to a back, and finally met rubies.

"Surrender." The word flowed through Amu's lips easily. Yaya looked up, her eyes no longer red, but her normal milky chocolates. She smiled and nodded, signaling to the grass type that she won. She lifted her brunette friend upwards and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"That was fun!" "Uh Yaya, look around you..."

It was silent as the two females glanced around, spotting things toppled over, footprints from the floorboards to the ceiling, the tv smashed to bits.

"Wh-whoa! What happened?!" She glanced around before grinning towards her snake friend. "Wow~ you're so strong Amu-chii! Oh... Um, Yaya is sorry about your room Amu-chii." Kairi huffed as he tossed a potion to Amu, who mumbled a quiet thanks, and walked over to Yaya, spraying her nose with the burning chemicals.

"You... are completely hopeless." Yaya winced while Amu sat the potion down after tending to her wounds. That's when the water type got an idea.

"Kairi-kuns turn!" Amu smiled towards him and shrugged. "Shall we dance porkchop?"

He sighed and pushed up his glasses, covering his now flaming irises. "Bring it on garden snake."

* * *

"Amu-chii! What are you doing?!" Said girl was panting, her arms held up defensively. All she had been doing this entire battle was shoot leers at the pig. He felt his patience running thin as he tackled her yet again.

"Why won't you attack me?" He snarled. She glanced up, not saying a word as she leered at him yet again.

"Damn it! Fight me!" Tackle, leer, tackle, leer. It was a repetitive movement. On the seventh tackle she bucked down, he walked towards her slowly, his eyes never leaving her figure. Until she disappeared. In seconds he felt a breath on his neck.

"My turn." He felt the air fall beneath him as he was slammed into the ground. Unsuspected.

Yaya's eyes widened. All that leering was to get his defense to go down, and now, not only had she managed to get a hit...

"Critical." She smirked as she stared at Kairi who was glaring at her.

"That was pathetic Hinamori." She rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand, him taking it gladly, and left him so Yaya could tend to his wounds as she did to her own. "You never said anything about playing fair, which I did. You're just jealous I have mad skills."

"We should probably go downstairs..." Yaya mumbled, glancing around the now destroyed room. Kairi sighed. "Yeah, hope your mom doesn't kill us." Amu bit her lip to keep back her giggles as the two went down the stairs. She had to change!

* * *

"Cleaning up? No worries. I'll take care of it later. Anyway, shouldn't you be at the Professor's right now?"

"Y-Yes, thank you! Please excuse us." The two rushed out the door as if their life depended on it. Amu shook her head as she began walking down. Shorts, a tank top, her lucky hat, it was all together now.

"My, my, Amu-chan. Battles are so lively, aren't they?" Midori tucked a strand of her brunette hair back, staring down at the sun stone around her neck.

"I heard onee-chan upstairs. You're so cool!" The young Oddish pipped up. Amu smiled at her younger sister and patted her head.

"You think so huh? Well, when you grow up to be a Bellossom like mom, then you can battle." Ami's eyes widened while Midori rolled hers.

"If she wants to battle, she might need to become a Vileplume instead. Oh Amu, you looked just like your father when he was younger..." She went over and kissed the oldest daughter's forehead, causing her to squirm. "M-Mom!" 'Mom' giggled and patted her head before turning around and handing her a bag.

"I packed everything in there ok?" Amu nodded along as her mother began explaining maps, where she should head, some simple things about the Xtransceiver, and finally patted her head.

"Amu, I want to give you something special. When your father and I met, I was a simple Gloom. Your father fell for my personality and gave me this. So now, I want you to have it, as a good luck charm." She took off her Sun Stone and handed it towards the girl. "Let it always remind you of us ok?" Ami ran over and hugged her sister.

"Come visit ok Onee-chan!" The pinkette felt tears reach her eyes. "I-I will Ami, I promise." She hugged her tightly. "I'll help you, and mom, and for dad." She let her mother wrap the Sun Stone around her neck while the tears cascaded down her face. One final hug and she walked out of the house.

* * *

"No, no, a thousand times no!" "B-But dad, Yaya's strong! Yaya can defend herself!"

"Yaya enough! Quit being so rash." Her father stared at her hardly, watching his daughter shake in a furious rage.

"Yaya hates you..." she whispered. "Y-Yaya can do this. Don't tell me Yaya she can't! I hate you!" She stormed out of the house and, while walking, bumped into the birthday girl.

"O-Oh Amu-chii!" "Y-Yaya, what's wrong?" She smiled and scratched the back of her head. "It's A-OK! It's fine! I'll be waiting for you in front of the lab, OK?" Amu slowly nodded her head and watched as the brunet walked off. Quickly, she took one last walk around her town before arriving in front of the lab.

"Let the fun begin." she whispered, opening the door to the professor.

"And that's what needs to be d- Oh Amu!" A blond turned, hearing the name of her favorite person. Amu grinned.

"Ohaio Rima." The petite scientist smiled softly and walked over, hugging her from the waist.

"Don't go."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I will gladly have mother and father pay you to stay here with me. Forever." The Snivy patted the girl's head and gave her a grin.

"A-nope. As creepy, yet lovely as that sounds, I can't ask for more Rima. I have to do this." Rima pouted and began crying until Kairi pushed up his glasses once again.

"She's faking it Amu."

"I know." That stopped her tears. She turned around and began speaking again.

"The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter. So what we need you three to do is log as many of your kind, as possible, onto this wonderful, technological thing. Got it?"

All three nodded and gladly took the dex from her with smiles.

"Now then, go my little Caterpies, go become murdering, viciously evil Butterfrees." She grinned maliciously, freaking the three teens and sending them scurrying on their way.

* * *

Staring out the window of the hotel was a blue haired man, his black ears twitching about.

"Ikuto, tomorrow will be the day. Are you prepared?" He turned, his gaze penetrating before glowing an eery red.

"Like I have a choice..."

* * *

Mmmm... Dat drama/tragedy/craziness. Anyway, yes. I am doing a Pokemon Nuzlocke Shugo Chara run. And I need YOOOOOUR help! *Grabs Dora and throws in faces (Don't own.)* That's right, your help. The way that I plan on doing this is story based like the game with twists here and there. And then, like I said a billion times now, I need your help with: names, ages, and other things I may ask of you. I will set all of the genders, natures, species, and such below and I want you to help me name the Pokemanz before I include them into the story. Why? Because I feel as though it would be fun for participation in this cool thing.

Who knows, maybe I'll start something up.

Reviewers: Shouldn't you be working on that other one? Welcome to Reality?

Me: No, hush. It's ok that I fell in love with N and now decided to do nuzlockes. Again... and again... and again. ;) Can't help it, he's a cutie.

Anyway, here is the characters from the story...

* * *

Name: Amu Hinamori

Species: Snivy - Female

Nature: Adamant (Stubborn basically) - Good Endurance.

Location: Nuvema Town

Age/Level: 16/6

* * *

Name: Kairi Sanjou

Species: Tepig - Male

Nature: Calm - Hates to lose.

Location: Nuvema Town

Age/Level: 17/5

* * *

Name: Yaya Yuuki (Forgive me if I spelt it wrong...)

Species: Oshawott - Female

Nature: Jolly - Somewhat of a clown.

Location: Nuvema Town

Age/Level: 16/5

* * *

Name: Ami Hinamori

Species: Oddish - Female

Nature: Hasty - Strong willed.

Location: Nuvema Town

Age/Level: 7/1

* * *

Name: Midori Hinamori

Species: Bellossom - Female

Nature: Careful - A little quick-tempered.

Location: Nuvema Town

Age/Level: 34/72

* * *

And this was my first Pokemon in this route. So help me name him and give him an age! Heck, you can make him a creepy old man or small child in this giant, bloody, murderous Pokemon world. :)

Name: (Unknown)

Species: Lillipup - Male

Nature: Quiet - Likes to fight.

Location: Route 1

Age/Level: (Unknown)/4

* * *

And I believe that is all. Thank you all so much and I will see you soon when I update. *Shrug*

*Awkward wave* Bye.


	2. Route 1 and Accumula Town

Pokémon... I hate them. I also hate Fanfiction... :(

My throat is killing me, looks like I have the flu. Oh well. Second time writing, hope Fanfiction doesn't mess up this time.

Even though I hate Pokémon, I don't own it. I also don't own Shugo Chara. Begin.

* * *

There the Snivy sat, completely soaked from the rain of Route 1. She was so tired from todays training. After the three had fled from Rima's lab, they all took their first step together onto this route. At the time, the sun was shining and smiles were everywhere. Yes, it was corny, but a memorable experience as well. In just a few moments, she closed her eyes and felt herself falling in and out of sleep.

_'That training, it really took some energy outta me... Just... Five... Minutes...'_

* * *

"Do you really think they want this?" The Pokémon questioned dryly

"You do, don't you?"

"Just because**my** trainer was an ass, doesn't mean everyone elses are." Rubies met cobalt, both owners of the colors quiet, but eyes telling all. Finally, the other turned away in defeat.

"Whatever, just do what you want." The owner of the blues went to walk out the door before stopping. "Oh, and your majesty?" The other male turned, cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

"Don't screw up, or he'll have my head for this."

* * *

"Pst, excuse me?" She felt a nudge on her shoulder and peaked an eye open, only to come face to face with a-

"AH!" She slid as far back as she could and took in deep breaths, there in front of her was a young boy, a Lillipup to be exact. "Who-Wha-Why?!"

He was quiet as he took slow steps back. "M-Maybe I should just go."

"No!" He turned around to see that the Snivy had stood up now, brushing the dirt off her butt. "I-It's fine, I was just shocked. I was kinda having a nice nap." She smiled and held out her hand for the boy to take. He took it with a small smile and stood up.

"Now then, what's your name?"

"Hajime, but people call me Haji!" She nodded and smiled, glancing up at the sky to see a clear blue, not a cloud up above.

"Well, since you woke me up rather on time, wanna join me on an adventure?" His eyes widened.

"An adventure?" She nodded.

"Yep, if you do, I can promise you'll grow up to be big and strong!" He smiled, and shook his head.

"You are one crazy lady, but sure." He stuck out his hand, her gripping it in return, and both shook it out.

*Hajime has joined the team!*

* * *

It had been a long day for the two as both headed inside of the Pokémon Center. She thanked the nurse and sat down next to the young Lillipup. She had to admit, the boy was quiet and timid, but could take things down in a second. She was quite impressed. Not to mention, the two developed quite a bond. Here and there, the boy would have travel, coming to her for help. He reminded her a lot of Ami.

She told him everything. How her father was a glorious Serperior, flicking his foes away as if they were pests. He was strong, and her idol. He even took on the league. But after that, nobody knows what had happened. Thus, the reason why she was on this journey.

And of course, he opened up to his life as well. How his father went to defeat the champion as well, his mother was captured while his brother and sisters were still pups, how he was always watching his brothers and sisters fight, which was were he got his spaz from, up until the point he had met her. And now that both knew of each other, he even began to call her his older sister.

"So onee-chan, what shall we do now?" He took a sip of his Oran smoothie as his legs kicked around. She smacked him upside the head scowling.

"Well first off, don't kick me." she glared while he only smiled. "Secondly, I believe after here, we're heading to Route 2, and then to the city where the first gym is, we'll need to train hard. Ok?" He nodded. Just as they were about to walk out the door, she saw a young Tepig running around.

"Uh Kairi?" Said male's ears perked up and he turned towards the Snivy, holding her hand with the small dog-like Pokémon. "Why are you running around like a mad Machoke?" He huffed and grabbed her hand, leading her towards a group of people.

"You and him have to see this." He turned quickly and pointed at the kid. "Speaking of him, who is he?"

"His name's Haji. He's a Lillipup." It was quiet, yet when she turned she saw him still there. What was-

That was when she realized. He was so quiet, so timid, of course he wouldn't say a word.

"Don't worry Haji, this is my friend, Kairi! He's a Tepig." The small boy gripped her shirt and buried his head deep into her back. She smiled. Damn he was adorable!

"I see..." He turned around and began walking, Amu following after with Haji still clinging to her shirt like a life-line.

* * *

"My name is Kazuomi. I am here representing Easter..." She bit her lip to stifle a giggle. She heard a snort from Kairi, yet didn't miss as his tail wiggled around in amusement. Easter though? What kind of a name was that?

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation." That was when she paled. Liberation? She heard a whisper next to her.

"It means to achieve equal rights of status." She was quiet, staring at Kairi with a blank expression.

"...Protecting from abuse or exploitation?" Nothing.

"...They want to take us away from people because they believe we're being hurt." Haji jumped in. She gasped and stomped her foot.

"Outrageous!" both males facepalmed.

"-that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth?"

He glanced towards the young Snivy with the Lillipup by her side.

"Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" He frowned slightly when Haji glared at him and hid behind the Snivy for protection.

"Pokémon are subjects to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" He pushed down the urge to smirk when he heard the whispers of the people.

"No way." one pipped up. "I don't know..." "Y-Yikes!"

Haji growled lowly, the idea of him separating from people was cruel. If they did, how would he grow up? How would he be able to live?

Amu was thinking the exact same thing.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"\

"Wh-What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon!"

"Liberate my ass..." Amu mumbled, bringing Haji closer to her. He didn't oblige in the slightest.

"Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed." He bowed his head lowly.

"We sincerely appreciate your attention." He beckoned towards a few men and women behind him, who followed along quickly. In seconds they were gone, like they weren't there to begin with. Yet, the words of the people seemed to differ that theory.

"About the speech... What do you think we should do?"

One man laughed. "Liberate Pokémon? That's not even possible!" Everyone threw in their opinions before, just like Easter, they disbanded and headed off their own ways.

Yet, there stood Kairi, Amu, and Haji quietly. "T-They can't be serious..." Haji mumbled, tugging on Amu's tank top. "Right onee-chan?"

"I'd never let that happen Haji..." She kneeled down before the Lillipup, offering him a small grin. "I'd never let anyone take you away, or anyone harm you. Ok?" He nodded his head and smiled in gratitude.

"Excuse me?" All three figures looked upwards, a blush coating Amu's cheeks as her amber orbs met with a pair of rubies. "Y-Yes?" she stuttered out.

"My name is Tadase Hotori, I-I just thought I'd come over here because... Well..." he trailed off and picked her hand looking at it curiously. "You have human qualities just like any other Pokémon..." His grin was enormous as he looked around her entire being.

"You really are a stunning Snivy!" he finished, earning a blush from the grass type. She twiddled with her thumbs.

"T-Thank you T-Tadase-kun..." Kairi growled, flames erupting from his nostrils in pure jealousy. Haji too, was starting to get a little angered at the strange male.

"Anyway..." Kairi snorted. "I am Kairi Sanjou, that's Amu Hinamori, and that is Haji." The Lillipup only nodded before grabbing the Snivy and dragging her backwards behind him.

"Don't touch my onee-chan, or I'll bite that hand off." he growled. Amu glared and slapped the back of his head.

"Haji! Don't say things like that... You too Kairi!" Tadase chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine, I was the one who touched you after all. Do forgive me Hinamori-san." She nodded with a blush.

"O-Of course."

Kairi coughed, earning everyone's attention yet again. "We were asked to complete the Pokédex and we just left on our journey." He smirked. "My main goal is to become the Champion, though."

Amu snickered, her tail swishing about. "Yeah right, I think we all know I'd beat you in seconds Mr. Champion." He growled darkly, making her hide behind Haji, this time by her own doing.

"The Pokédex, eh? So..." The trio turned to see Tadase's gaze on the ground. "You're going to let Pokémon join your 'group' only to have them murdered for your own selfish reasons?" He shook his head slowly. "I am a trainer, but I can't help wondering... Are your kind really happy that way?" He smiled and finally let his gaze rest on the Snivy's honey colored eyes. "Well, Hinamori-san, do you mind helping me with something?" He gestured to a woman near the Pokémon Center. Becking her near by, he explained to the woman his plan, her purple ears twitching atop her head.

"Would you mind battling this woman here?" Amu grinned, a spark emitting from her eyes.

"Don't mind-"

"Don't mind if I do." Haji intercepted. He walked over and stood in front of the female Purrloin. "To death or defeat?" The woman shrugged.

"Defeat little kid." He nodded and walked over, his gaze icy and cold.

Kairi was quiet, yet Amu was furious.

"Are you kidding me Haji? This is-"

"My first real battle. I can do this. Just shut it onee-chan." His eyes turned that familiar shade of red she had gotten so used to. His fur began to bristle up and his fangs grew larger. He smirked at the woman, her eyes widening. "Let's play chase kitty cat!" In seconds he was off the ground, leering at her.

She hissed, her defense falling slightly before scratching his body with her claws. He slid against the ground.

"Damn it..."

"Tackle now Haji!" Amu yelled. He nodded and ran towards the woman, socking her with his shoulder right into her stomach. The woman skidded along the ground and moved to get up, Haji slamming his foot into her chest.

"Surrender?" She whimpered and squirmed around.

"D-Defeat! I admit defeat! Please!" He growled and stood up, smirking. All eyes widened in horror except for Amu's. She was emotionless. She calmly walked over to Haji and hugged him.

"Nice job squirt. Don't go too far next time." His fur began to soften down, his eyes returned to their chocolate depths, and now he didn't look like an insane murderer.

"That was... Woah." Kairi gulped while Tadase remained paralyze. The woman backed away a few steps before running as fast as she could out of town.

Haji then got really quiet and hid behind Amu.

"That boy..." Tadase began shaking as well as Kairi. "He's a murderer..." Amu's shot a glare towards the blonde. A murderer? He hadn't hurt anyone so far! That doesn't make him a murderer!

"Are you kidding me? Listen Tadase-kun," she jabbed a finger into his chest. "I'd appreciate if you'd stop calling that poor boy a murderer! He hadn't done anything. And last time I remember, you issued the challenge! The world isn't some happy place, killings, rapes, abuse does happen. But sometimes we just need to suck it up and deal with it. The world is not some fucking fairy land!"*

She watched as his bangs covered his eyes before he pushed her away. "You don't understand... This is all wrong." He glared up, his eyes ablaze in anger. "You don't get it!" He ran off, tears evidently in his eyes. She held a worried look.

"Tadase-kun..."

* * *

She walked through Route 2, her feet screaming for a rest. As she gazed up, she spotted the darkness that is the sky. "Wow, it's dark." She craned her neck to the side and saw little Haji curled up on her back, snoozing away. She huffed and sat him against the tree.

"The starry skies... Amazing." She sighed, and too, curled up against Haji. Falling into a deep sleep.

For a few moments.

She woke up to the sound of moving and rustles from the leafs above. She stood up, tail swishing about in a fearful excitement. What the hell was making this much noise?

She glanced in through the branches to see something she thought she'd never see.

A shiny.

* * *

Done. Yay.

*= On the contrary Amu dear, Kalos region is a 'fucking fairy land' now... -_- I hate fairy types. They screwed everything up...

Anyway, wonder what's going to happen. Who's that Pokémon?

So, allow me to do what I do best...

Write the Pokémon sheet things.

Here ya go.

* * *

Name: Amu Hinamori

Species: Snivy - Female

Nature: Adamant (Stubborn basically) - Good Endurance.

Location: Nuvema Town

Age/Level: 16/11

* * *

Name: Kairi Sanjou

Species: Tepig - Male

Nature: Calm - Hates to lose.

Location: Nuvema Town

Age/Level: 17/8

* * *

Name: Hajime/Haji (Unknown)

Species: Lillipup - Male

Nature: Quiet - Likes to fight.

Location: Route 1

Age/Level: 10/11

* * *

Name: Tadase Hotori

Species: Human - Male

Nature: Careful - A little quick tempered.

Location: (Unknown)

Age/Level: 17/NA

* * *

That is all. I hope your guys day is as better as mine... :)

Tons of hugs and kisses, my dears!

...Ok that sounded so lame.

*Awkward wave* Ok... Bye.


End file.
